Meant to Be
by Butterchunk
Summary: Chuck leaves for Bangkok without so much as a goodbye. Blair goes to Oxford to escape her memories and starts dating the charming, elite Alex Rolding.Chuck runs into Blair in England and decides he's not yet over her, will she ever forgive him? C/B Ch3 M!
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to be**

Ok sooo this takes place just after Chuck left Blair and went to Bangkok. I just cut out the Jack part because really who wants that to happen?!

_Victrola, Limos, the school, even her own house. Everywhere and everything reminded her of the one think she wanted so badly to forget....Chuck. How could he leave her? How could she move on? Will he ever come back? So many questions were always floating around in her mind. She needed to get out. Out of New York, might eliminate some of the ever-present memories of him. She doubted it, but it was worth a shot. Anything was better than suffering alone in the very same bed where he once came to her for comfort and she held him―until he left her._

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Serena asked her best friend, breaking her free of her tormented thoughts.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Blair responded, pretending not to see the concerned look on her friends face. The last thing she wanted to do was think about Chuck Bass. Not that she ever really had a choice regarding when to think about him, he was her world, her everything. She thought about him every day. She wondered where he was, was he ok, and more importantly, was he thinking about her. But today, right now, she didn't want to concern her friend and if just for an instant, she didn't want to think about Chuck Bass.

"I don't know, you just seem...quiet lately."

"No need to concern yourself with my well-being. I always take care of myself. In fact, I'm better than i've been in a long time. Granted I may not have gotten my dream of going to Yale but Oxford is just as good, if not better! "

"Ya, Oxford will be good for you! It's a whole new beginning B. You're time to shine as the Audrey or Grace that you've always dreamed of becoming," Serena said with a smile on her face. Sometimes she was just a little too chipper for Blair to deal with. She did have a good point though, a new beginning. Somewhere far away where no one knew who she was and what had transpired between her and billionaire playboy Chuck Bass.

"You're right S. It's time I move on." Blair replied, plastering a fake smile on her face. 'Just like everyone else has' she thought to her herself and once again envisioned Chuck in the arms of some Bangkok prostitute.

And with that Blair walked onto a plane and away from her life in New York―away from all her memories with Chuck.

Next up: Blair goes to Oxford!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty so, Blair has gone to England and has been studying at Oxford University. Takes place around 6 months after she left New York.

Another boring day of monotonous classes. But tonight was going to be different. Tonight she had a date with Alex Rolding. As in son of Alan Rolding and heir to Rolding enterprises: a billion dollar industry yielding offices all around the world. It was only fitting for New York's elite Blair Waldorf to be seen with England's finest.

~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~

Blair opens her eyes to a glorious yacht wrapped in lights and a small candlelit table for two. "Alex....its gorgeous" she managed to choke out. It truly was breathtaking, possible the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her. Certainly nicer than anything Nate had done and especially.....no she was not going to think about him tonight. Tonight was about her and Alex.

"You like it? Good. But nothing is nor ever will be as gorgeous as you are right now," Alex said.

"You're so sweet," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. After all she didn't want to give him the impression that she was easy. She had made Nate wait 10 years before she gave herself to him. And chuck well....that was just a mistake. 'Dammit! Stop thinking about him Blair! I command myself to stop thinking about him. Alex went to all this trouble the least I can do is think about him.'

~~2 months later~~

"Yes, yes I know the gala is in England this year. Yes, of course I am attending. I know I'm supposed to be on a plane right now, things would be going a lot faster if I didn't have to talk to you all the time!" Chuck Bass slammed is phone shut on his assistant. Good help was hard to find these days. 'England...of all the places to have the annual gala for companies from all over the world. Out of the whole world, why England? It's damp, rainy, and the women there...god I hate going England' he thought to himself.

"Do you want to go with me?" Alex asked as he held out two tickets to Blair. She knew what they were before even looking at them. Every year the most important business men in the world gathered to throw one giant party. It was a great way to gain to prospective investors and to be noticed by the bigger companies. Now that Alex was practically running Rolding Enterprises, it was his duty to represent and attend, with a gorgeous lady on his arm of course. This year, it was Blair's turn to be that lady.

"Of course!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. All of society's highest members would be there. It was a great way for her to be noticed by some of the older, classier groups of England. Her chance to finally become a valued member of her society.

"Now I need to go out shopping. One must look her best when attending a function of this calibre. It requires a special dress, shoes, headband.." her head was spinning just listing off all she had to do.

"okay sweetie, have fun. I'll pick you up tonight at 8. And hun, please don't make us late. You will look great in whatever you are wearing," Alex said as he kissed her.

~~~That Evening~~~

The doors open to the Gala as Blair and Alex walk inside. It was breathtakingly beautiful, everything that Blair had ever dreamed of. She was wearing a gorgeous crimson off-shoulder Valentino dress that hugged her curves in all the right places with a mermaid fan-out at the bottom. She was so happy to be there! Finally among equals! It was her time to conquer England and let everyone what a real Queen is.

At the back of the room, by the bar of course, sat none other than CEO of Bass Industries, Chuck Bass. "Another scotch please," he requested until something red caught his eye. 'No, it couldn't be,' he thought trying to see around a crowd of people. 'There's no way. Why would she even be here? In England? And at this gala of all places? I need another drink.' He grabbed his scotch and walked around the room, just to make sure he was actually seeing things.

Unfortunately what he saw was not his imagination. There she was, his Blair, in the arms of that no-good Rolding. She looked exquisite: loose brown curls cascading down her back, tight dress accentuating her assets and her slim figure. What was she doing here, with _him_? As if somehow the cosmic forces were against him, he heard Rolding say to some other business guy "this is my girlfriend, Blair Waldorf." Immediately his heart sank, he hadn't expected this, hadn't prepared for this.

At that moment Blair turned around the one man that she never thought she'd see again: Chuck Bass. Their eyes locked and he could immediately see the pain and hurt in her eyes. It would take a lot of work to fix what he'd done. Of course it could be done, after all he was Chuck Bass, he could make any woman crumble to her knees with just one smoldering glance and a smirk, but Blair wasn't just any woman.

As if he were being drawn to her he slowly walked up to her.

"Hello Blair," he practically whispered. She stood there stunned, unable to speak or move. She wasn't sure if she should answer him, ignore him, or slap him. Surely she couldn't slap him, then he would know she still harboured some feeling for him.

"Bass," she managed to get out while still sounding moderately composed. The room was spinning, she had to get out. She couldn't handle this, not here, not now, especially not in front of Alex. She couldn't be trusted around Chuck Bass, even after all this time, just one look from him and she knew she would say yes to whatever he wanted. This time things had to be different!


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Thanks everyone! It's my first attempt so hopefully I will only improve my writing ability and learn to update quicker!! So yaaaaa...Blair and Chuck have finally seen each other at the gala YAY!!

~*~ I decided to go for a mild sex scene in this one so I'm rating this chapter M reader beware!

"What are you doing here Bass?" she asked

"Well it is a business gala and as CEO of Bass enterprises people expect me to be here. The question is, what are you doing here? Since when do you like England?" Chuck questioned whilst reaching for another glass of scotch.

'CEO of Bass industries?! When did he become CEO? How long as he been back in New York? Why didn't he come looking for me?' Blair's thoughts were racing. The room was starting to spin, she had to get away and fast.

"Sweetie, there you are!" Alex said from behind her. 'Oh thank god, get me out of here!' Blair thought.

" Ah Chuck Bass I take it. Nice to meet you; I'm Alex Rolding. I've heard you've done some amazing things with Bass Industries. Hopefully we at Rolding enterprises will be fortunate enough to do some business with you." Noticing the tension in the air and the gaze held between the two of them Alex said "Ah I see you've become acquainted with my gorgeous girlfriend Blair," he said as he put his arm around her waist.

'Girlfriend?! How dare he put his arm around her; no one was allowed to so much as think about her like that, let alone touch her, except for me of course.' Chuck looked on disapprovingly and finished the last of his scotch in one quick gulp.

Blair noticed Chuck's bitterness towards Alex's comment and decided to use it to her advantage. Why shouldn't she get to have a little fun, afterall he's been back in New York for who knows how long and didn't even think to call her to see if she was ok. Blair wrapped her arm around Alex and smiled devilishly at Chuck.

He knew that look anywhere, Blair was up to her schemes as usual and of course trying to make him jealous. It almost pleased him to know that she was still the girl he came to love: conniving, devious, sexy as hell. God he would give anything to have his arms around her at that moment.

"Yes well, it was nice to meet both of you. If you'll excuse me I see a gorgeous brunette over there just dying to meet me," Chuck said with a sly grin on his face. 'Two can play at this game B,' Chuck thought.

'That little basshole. Who does he think he is trying to make ME jealous?! Like I would even give him a second thought after everything he's done. Well it would be very un-Blair of me to let him win; game's on Bass.'

Alex had wandered off to speak to some other business members so now was as good a time as any to scope out what that little bastard was up to. As she was discreetly walking around trying to catch a glimpse of him she felt a hand on the lower part of her back and the soft, cool breath on her neck "looking for someone?" the sultry voice of none other than Chuck Bass whispered in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat. He could feel her pulse racing. He would kill someone just to pull her the coat room and have his way with her.

"Ya, um, have you seen Alex?" she asked trying to sound normal.

"He's not who you are looking for," he mumbled, smelling her hair, breathing her in as his hand wrapped around her waist. "I know he doesn't please you like I can. No one can. You need me Blair, you're just aching for me inside you, to scream my name as I pleasure you over and over..."

'oh god he smells so good. He's right, I need him. But only one last time,' she thought. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom locking the door behind them. No sooner had she locked the door that Chuck's mouth was on hers, tongue desperately trying to seek entrance. She fumbled with his belt quickly trying to free what she had been longing for for months.

"This means nothing Bass, you hear me? This doesn't change anything and I will never forgive you for leaving me," she added breathlessly between kisses.

"Sure thing Waldorf. Admit it, you missed me," as he lifted her up onto the counter.

"Stop talking Bass."

He lifted her dress up past her thighs and pulled her La Perlas down and threw them off to the side. He slammed two fingers into her, hearing her soft cries of pleasure. "ohhh chuck." He unzipped her dress at the side and pulled it down exposing her breasts. He gently sucked on her nipples while pumping inside her "fuck Chuck I want you now!"she cried. He was only too happy to oblige; hearing her moan his name in ecstasy was almost enough to make him cum right there.

She managed to undo his pants and pull down his boxers, freeing his throbbing member. He dove into her like it was the end of the world. Startled at the force of his impact she let out a small scream. Chuck started off slow, allowing her to re-adjust to him. She didn't care about the pain. "faster chuck or I'll have to finish this myself!" Not wasting anytime he picked up speed and pumped into her faster and faster, harder and harder.

Her body quivered with the impact of her climax. She had forgotten how good he was at pleasing her. He thrusted a few more times into her until he came and collapsed against her chest.

" I told you you missed me," he said.

"I don't miss you Chuck. You may have held a certain fascination for me for awhile but let's be honest, we both know it would never work. I don't miss always wondering where you are, who you're doing, and I especially don't miss crying over you. Like I said, this doesn't change anything," she said while getting dressed and fixing her hair. "Good-bye Chuck." And with that he watched her walk out the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

~*~*~ Alrighty, hopefully it was good. It was my first smut attempt I didn't want to get too graphic lol. Thanks for all of you who are interested in fic! R+R


	4. Chapter 4

*~* Thank you to all who reviewed or added story to your list! Please check out my other story Missing Blair!

After Blair left Chuck in the bathroom, she quickly found Alex and told him she wasn't feeling well and went home. 'What did I just do?! I was perfectly happy with Alex and now everything is ruined! No way will Chuck keep quiet about this.' She flopped down on her bed too exhausted from the night's activities to even think about repercussions.

"No Nathanial I won't be coming back tomorrow as planned. I have certain...unfinished business here to attend to," Chuck said to Nate over the phone. Tonight couldn't have gone any better if he had planned it. Sure she may have said some harsh things but she didn't mean it. Sex was proof enough that she still cared about him and he was going to win her back and away from that pansy Alex. A woman of Blair's calibre deserved to be with a real man...like Chuck. All he had to do was wait for the fallout, and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

Chuck's phone rang, _Blair calling_. 'Perfect,' he thought.

"Up for another round already Waldorf?"

"Shutup Bass. I just wanted to make it clear if you so much as breathe a word of what happened tonight to Alex I will ruin you."

"Relax B. I don't need to say anything to him. You're going to do that all yourself."

"Pfft. Ok Bass, whatever you say. Just out of curiosity, why exactly would I tell him?"

"Because you want to be with me," Chuck coolly replied.

"I may have wanted you once, but you ruined any chance of us when you left." _Click_, she was gone.

'Well if she still feels that way perhaps I will have to intervene somehow. What was that guy's company again? Rolding?' Chuck pulled out his phone and the card that Alex gave him at the party.

"Alex? Hey, it's Chuck Bass calling."

"Mr Bass! How are you? So nice to hear from you."

"Yes well my company has been looking at expanding to England but first we want to...test the waters shall we say. I was thinking about maybe investing in a company first just to see the numbers and well, you and Blair are so close why not your company?"

"Mr Bass, I'm so pleased to hear that."

"Why don't we set up a meeting? Tomorrow if you are free, say around noon?"

"Sounds great Mr. Bass. I'll see you then."

'Hm this is going to be easier than I thought. He's even more gullible than poor Nathanial.'

"Who was that?" Blair asked, curious at what Alex got so excited about.

"It was Chuck Bass. He's looking to invest in my company, can you believe it? I'm meeting with him tomorrow to discuss the details."

'oh my god no! That little basstard is going to ruin everything!' "Congratulations. I should probably get going, I have a paper to write. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Blair jumped in the limo and went straight to Chuck's hotel. She furiously banged on his door.

"My my Waldorf that didn't take long," he said as he opened the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Why do you continue to torment me? I'm happy Chuck. For the first time in a year I'm actually happy."

"If you were that happy then you wouldn't have been so quick to jump me at the gala. And you wouldn't be thinking about how much you want me again."

"Enough! Don't you get it Chuck? We are through! You left, I moved on, get over it!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Chuck yelled at her. "You think I want to be like this? Always pining for the one girl I know I will never be able to have, it's pathetic! I tried to move on, but Blair, after you...no one compares," he softly added.

She paused momentarily at his emotional speech. 'Maybe he's changed. Maybe we can make it work this time. No. Things will never change with him. We can never work.'

"Well that's too bad. You gave up any claim to me after you left. Leave me and Alex alone!" She stormed out of the room before she had a chance to take back her words and climb into bed with him.

'This isn't over B. I'm not giving up on us again.'

The next day Chuck met up with Alex at the office.

"Mr. Bass, nice to see you again."

"Same to you. I trust everything is well with you and Blair?"

"Oh yes, never better. She certainly is every man's dream; kind, caring, considerate."

'That doesn't sound like the Blair I know,' thought Chuck. 'My Blair is devious, conniving, sexy as hell,' his thoughts continued until he pulled himself out of his daydream and into reality. He was getting hard just thinking about her.

"Yes well, she certainly seems to have changed since I last saw her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in New York she was known as the Queen B, the Upper East side's resident bitch. She also got around quite a bit. Once there was even a rumour that she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was," Chuck laughed, "can you believe that?!" Seeing the look on Alex's face was priceless. Chuck knew Blair had recreated her image to suit Alex's squeaky clean background but this was just too much. "I think it was all just a rumour though, no worries," Chuck added in for good measure.

"Yes ahem, well, shall we get down to business?"

'Perfect,' Chuck thought. 'Blair is going to kill me but one day she'll see it's all for the best. Hopefully she'll come over again tonight and give me a good punishment,' again thinking about Blair like that in public places- not a good idea.

"I'm sorry Alex but I'm afraid I have another meeting to get to. We will have to reschedule. I'll be in touch."

That night, just like Chuck hoped would happen, Blair came pounding on his door. He opened it to her palm smacking him across the face.

"Christ Waldorf what was that for?!"

"You know damn well what that was for! How could you tell him all those things? I've changed Chuck. I'm not that girl anymore. And I don't suppose you mentioned to him that you were one of the possible candidate for my fake pregnancy?!"

"No...should I have added that in? I thought it might be too much for a first attempt."

She raised her hand to smack him again, but he was too quick and grabbed her arm. "Now now Blair be nice. Remember you are a changed woman."

"I hate you Bass"

"No you don't," he said leaning in to kiss her. "You still love me. No matter how hard you try you will always love me. You'll never replace me."

She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He picked her up off the floor and began kissing her lips, neck, anything he could get too. She wrapped her legs around his waist throwing her shirt on the ground. He violently threw her on the bed and pulled her skirt down past her ankles.

"God I missed you Blair."

"Shut up,"she said before capturing his mouth once again with hers.

They fucked for hours, all over house, every position. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Finally they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Blair you are...amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself Bass. If there was one thing we always did right it was definitely that."

"Blair..."

"yea," she answered half-asleep, eyes closed.

"I love you."

"what?!" she woke up and asked incredulously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Alrighty thats it for now! Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
